Πιθανοτική
Πιθανοθεωρία Probability theory, Λογισμός Πιθανοτήτων, Θεωρία Πιθανοτήτων. thumb|300px| [[Πιθανοθεωρία Στατιστική Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Πιθανοθεωρία Στατιστική Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Πιθανότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Πιθανοθεωρία Στατιστική Μαθηματικά ]] thumb|300px| [[Πιθανοτικός Χώρος ]] Η Θεωρία Πιθανοτήτων έχει ως αντικείμενο τη μελέτη και την αξιοποίηση των ποσοτικών χαρακτηριστικών τυχαίων γεγονότων, φαινομένων ή καταστάσεων. Τυχαίο Συμβάν στην Καθημερινότητα Το τυχαίο παρουσιάζεται στη καθημερινή μας ζωή, συνήθως, με δύο σημασίες: 1. Ως σύμπτωση, δηλ. ως κάτι το απροσδόκητο. 2. Ως πεπρωμένο, δηλ. ως κάτι προκαθορισμένο, υπερφυσικά, μεταφυσικά. Αυτές οι εκδοχές του τυχαίου εκφράζουν εξατομικευμένες, μεμονωμένες, τυχαίες περιπτώσεις. Δηλ. εκφράζουν περιπτώσεις που δεν συσχετίζονται, ούτε ποσοτικοποιούνται Δηλαδή, δεν υπάρχει μια σύμπτωση πιο «συμπτωματική» από μια άλλη. Τυχαίο Συμβάν στα Μαθηματικά Οι στόχοι των Μαθηματικών είναι: 1) η δυνατότητα συγκριτικής συσχέτισης των τυχαίων περιπτώσεων, 2) η δυνατότητα ποσοτικοποίησης τους και 3) η δυνατότητα εξέτασης και αξιοποίησης της ποσοτικής (δηλ. της μαθηματικής) συμπεριφοράς τους. Μαθηματικοποιημένα Τυχαία Συμβάντα Οι τυχαίες περιπτώσεις που μπορούν να μαθηματικοποιηθούν διακρίνονται δύο κατηγορίες: *1)Οι παρατηρήσεις τυχαίων φαινομένων (φυσικών ή κοινωνικών), π.χ. η πληρότητα μιας νοσοκομειακής μονάδας σε μια συγκεκριμένη χρονική περίοδο. *2)Τα πειράματα τύχης, π.χ. η ρίψη ζαριών. Γεγονός Όλα τα αποτέλεσμα ενός πειράματος τύχης αποτελούν τον δειγματικό χώρο. Κάθε υποσύνολο του δειγματικού χώρου αποτελεί ένα γεγονός ή (ένα ενδεχόμενο). 1)Αν ένα γεγονός, δηλ. ένα υποσύνολο του δειγματικού χώρου, αποτελείται από ένα μόνο στοιχείο, τότε λέγεται απλό γεγονός ή (απλό ενδεχόμενο), π.χ. το γεγονός τα προκύψει η όψη 5 κατά τη ρίψη ενός ζαριού. 2)Αν ένα γεγονός αποτελείται από περισσότερα στοιχεία, τότε λέγεται σύνθετο γεγονός, π.χ. να προκύψει άρτιος αριθμός κατά τη ρίψη ενός ζαριού. Πιθανότητα Κάθε αποτέλεσμα σε ένα πείραμα τύχης είναι αβέβαιο. Είναι δυνατό όμως να εκτιμηθεί η δυνατότητα πραγματοποίησης ενός γεγονότος, δηλ. να σταθμιστεί αριθμητικά η δυνατότητα πραγματοποίησης του. Αυτή η αριθμητική εκτίμηση της δυνατότητας πραγματοποίησης ενός γεγονότος από ένα δειγματικό χώρο λέγεται πιθανότητα. Θέματα - Τομείς Γενικά * Παραδείγματα τυχαίων φαινομένων * Xώροι πιθανότητας *Iδιότητες των πιθανοτήτων *Δεσμευμένη πιθανότητα * Aνεξαρτησία Διακριτές Τυχαίες Μεταβλητές *Yπολογισμοί με πυκνότητες *Διακριτά τυχαία διανύσματα *Aνεξάρτητες τυχαίες μεταβλητές *Άπειρες ακολουθίες δοκιμών Bernoulli *Aθροίσματα ανεξάρτητων τυχαίων μεταβλητών Μέση τομή Διακριτών Μεταβλητών * Μέση Τιμή * Iδιότητες της μέσης τιμής * Pοπές * Διασπορά αθροίσματος * Συντελεστής συσχέτισης * Ανισότητα Chebyshev Συνεχείς Τυχαίες Μεταβλητές * Tυχαίες μεταβλητές και οι συναρτήσεις κατανομής τους * Πυκνότητες συνεχών τυχαίων μεταβλητών * Kανονικές πυκνότητες, εκθετικές πυκνότητες και πυκνότητες γάμμα * Aντίστροφες συναρτήσεις κατανομής Πολυδιαάστατες Μεταβλητές * Iδιότητες των διδιάστατων κατανομών * Kατανομή αθροισμάτων και πηλίκων * Δεσμευμένες πυκνότητες * Iδιότητες των πολυδιάστατων κατανομών * Διατεταγμένες στατιστικές συναρτήσεις * Δειγματική Κατανομή * Πολυδιάστατες αλλαγές μεταβλητών Μέση τιμή και κεντρικό οριακό θεώρημα * Mέση τιμή συνεχών τυχαίων μεταβλητών * Γενικός ορισμός της μέσης τιμής * Pοπές συνεχών τυχαίων μεταβλητών * Δεσμευμένη μέση τιμή * Tο Kεντρικό Oριακό Θεώρημα Ροπογεννήτριες * Pοπογεννήτριες * Xαρακτηριστικές συναρτήσεις * Tύποι αντιστροφής και το Θεώρημα Συνέχειας * Aσθενής Nόμος των Mεγάλων Aριθμών * Kεντρικό Oριακό Θεώρημα Τυχαίοι Περίπατοι και Διαδικασίες Poisson * Tυχαίοι περίπατοι * Aπλοί τυχαίοι περίπατοι * Kατασκευή μιας διαδικασίας Poisson * Aποστάσεις σωματιδίων * Xρόνοι αναμονής Ιστορική Αναδρομή Σύμφωνα με την άποψη των περισσοτέρων ιστορικών, το 1654 θεωρείται ένα σημαντικό ορόσημο για την αφετηρία της ιδέας των πιθανοτήτων. Συγκεκριμένα το 1654 ο Blaise Pascal (1623-1662) και ο Pierre de Fermat (1601-1665) ασχολήθηκαν με κάποια προβλήματα πιθανοτήτων. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πείραμα Τύχης *Δειγματικός χώρος *Ενδεχόμενο *απαρίθμησης *Μαθηματική Διατάξη *Μαθηματική Μετάθεση *Μαθηματικός Συνδυασμός *Διωνυμικό Θεώρημα *Δεσμευμένη Πιθανότητα *Θεώρημα Ολικής Πιθανότητας *Νόμος Bayes *Ανεξάρτητο Ενδεχόμενο *Στατιστική Κατανομή *Τυχαία Μεταβλητή *Συνάρτηση Κατανομής *Διακριτή Τυχαία Μεταβλητή *Μέση τιμή Διακριτών Τυχαίων Μεταβλητών *Στατιστική Διακύμανση *Διακριτή Κατανομή *Διωνυμική Κατανομή *Γεωμετρική Κατανομή *Αρνητική Διωνυμική Κατανομή *Υπεργεωμετρική Κατανομή *Κατανομή Poisson *Τυχαία Μεταβλητή Πυκνότητα Πιθανότητας *Μικτή Κατανομή *Συνεχής Κατανομή *Ομοιόμορφη Κατανομή *Κανονική Κατανομή *Εκθετική Κατανομή --------------------- #Κλασική Πιθανότητα #Συνδυαστική #Δεσμευμένη πιθανότητα και Στοχαστική Ανεξαρτησία ##Δεσμευμένη Πιθανότητα ##Στοχαστική Ανεξαρτησία #Κατανομές πιθανότητας #Παράμετροι κατανομής τυχαίας μεταβλητής ##Μέση τιμή ##Διασπορά ##Τυπική Απόκλιση ##Ροπές Κατανομών #Ειδικές κατανομές ##Ειδικές διακριτές κατανομές ###Διακριτή Ομοιόμορφη Κατανομή ###Κατανομή Bernoulli ###Διωνυμική Κατανομή ###Γεωμετρική Κατανομή ###Κατανομή Pascal ###Υπεργεωμετρική Κατανομή ###Κατανομή Poisson ##Ειδικές συνεχείς κατανομές ###Συνεχής Ομοιόμορφη Κατανομή ###Εκθετική Κατανομή ###Κανονική Κατανομή ###Κατανομή Cauchy ###Κατανομή Βήτα ###Κατανομή Γάμμα Ιστογραφία *Probability/EisagogiTheoryProbability Αγγλόφωνη Βιβλιογραφία * Pierre Simon de Laplace (1812) Analytical Theory of Probability :: The first major treatise blending calculus with probability theory, originally in French: Theorie Analytique des Probabilités. *Andrei Nikolajevich Kolmogorov (1950) Foundations of the Theory of Probability :: The modern measure-theoretic foundation of probability theory; the original German version (Grundbegriffe der Wahrscheinlichkeitrechnung) appeared in 1933. * Harold Jeffreys (1939) The Theory of Probability :: An empiricist, Bayesian approach to the foundations of probability theory. * Edward Nelson (1987) Radically Elementary Probability Theory :: Discrete foundations of probability theory, based on nonstandard analysis and internal set theory. downloadable. http://www.math.princeton.edu/~nelson/books.html * Patrick Billingsley: Probability and Measure, John Wiley and Sons, New York, Toronto, London, 1979. * Henk Tijms (2004) ''Understanding Probability '' :: A lively introduction to probability theory for the beginner, Cambridge Univ. Press. * Category: Μαθηματικά Category: Επιστήμες